


Old Dog, Old Tricks

by THA_THUMPP



Series: twd s05- | rickyl drabbles [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 Remember, M/M, One Shot, Rickyl, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THA_THUMPP/pseuds/THA_THUMPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family. Rick knows it's what kept Daryl going without even having to hear the man say the word out loud. He <em>knows</em> because it's what's kept them ALL going. On the road, rain or shine, through hell and high water. But in that moment, when Daryl starts acting like an angry pit bull with his fingers in a lock around that kid's throat, Rick knows something's up...</p><p>Turns out they may be someplace <em>safe</em>, but Daryl's heart will forever be outside those gates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Holy beepis. That fire in Daryl's eyes... Ow. We felt so betrayed for him.

Five seconds after Rick hears the commotion he’s sprinting. Four seconds later he’s returning through the giant gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Three seconds past he’s witness to Daryl tackling some yellow-belly to the ground like a blind dog in a meat market. Two seconds too soon he’s throwing his arms around Daryl without knowledge of the reason. Every second from then on is all shapes and shadows.

Something happened. Rick can’t place what but something did. He can feel it in Daryl’s body, how it twists beneath him and pulls away like something feral. In Daryl’s skin, how it’s hot to the touch, thick with tension and red with anger. In Daryl’s reply, how his tone of voice sounds like a grave combination of swagger and sincerity. In the way Daryl resists, how he literally asks for force, to be ripped from the kid by the vest and shoved into obedience.

Rick doesn’t like how their roles are reversed, briefly reminded of his fight with Tyreese at the prison and the part Daryl played, but that doesn’t mean he won’t run with it. To the best of his ability, he lodges his hand on Daryl’s chest like a stop sign, hoping to keep the man at bay with touch alone, seeing as words were only thrown. Daryl makes it hard with his caged pacing and focused determination to finish what’s been left undone, but Rick does what he can.

For as long as Daryl allows, Rick uses his body as a shield. He tracks every step Daryl makes with his own, walking in front of the man like a mirror image. Deanna starts talking behind him, conversing like a true matriarch, addressing the community of people who’ve gathered because of the commotion. He can’t give her his full attention without taking his eyes off Daryl, but he listens. They both do, hearing the score, hearing the unison of their movement against the pavement.

It isn’t until Deanna concludes her speech and the crowd splits that the situation simmers on low and Rick finally relaxes. He watches briefly as everybody but his group leaves before looking back to Daryl for a reaction, but the man doesn’t acknowledge him. His eyes are still glued to his prey, narrowed and locked on like he’s ready for target practice. Rick fears for the kid, knowing that he’s just made an enemy out of a Dixon and probably won’t ever hear the end of it.

For everybody’s sake, Rick hopes it’s the end, but only the future really knows the outcome. As for his future, he’s a little surprised when Deanna daringly assigns him the role of constable, his old job. He hasn’t walked in the shoes of a cop since he woke up from a coma and had his world flipped upside down and thrown to the dead, never thinking he’d get another chance to fill them again. But is it genuine?

Rick’s still undecided about believing if what he’s experiencing here is the real deal or some form of deception, but right now he knows better than to dwell on it. After he resigns himself to accepting the offer with Michonne, the only reality known to him is Daryl’s scoff. It has him hurting where he stands because he can hear it, he can hear it before he looks up to see it.

The betrayal.

Daryl Dixon feels _betrayed_. It’s as clear as vodka on his face, and he doesn’t even try to hide it when he stomps away to nab at his crossbow, plucks it from the ground like it’s his best friend, and shoots a look through the mess of his bangs without making the smallest effort to part them – a look that Rick’s seen before, an _I’m gonna go see a man ‘bout a dog_ kinda look. Only, he’d be a fool to let himself consider the thought. Not this time.

Rick doesn’t wait for anybody to try and change his mind. With everything settled between Deanna or not, he storms off after Daryl. Due to the man’s head start and the speed at which he’s moving, Rick has to jog to even catch up to him, but even then he still feels rushed, biting at Daryl’s heels, leaving him talking to the man’s back.

“Hey! Dog does not eat dog.”

“What’s it eat, then!” Daryl snaps over his shoulder, relentless with his steps. From what Rick sees in a few words, the man doesn’t look like he really wants an answer, only like he’s saying the first tetchy reply that pops into his head.

“What it wants, but not _here_.” Rick tries to ignore how Daryl’s purposely being ignorant to the meaning. “You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?”

“Kid had it comin’.” Daryl huffs at the air in front of him, making it harder for Rick to hear.

“Did he hit you?” Rick guesses, seeing as he solely witnessed the upshot, not what started it.

“Might as well have.”

“Daryl.” Rick reaches for the man’s upper arm, only to be shrugged off. But he doesn’t give up that easily. “Talk to me—“

“Just let it go, man.”

“I— hey, you know I can’t do that.” Rick takes a dare and widens his strides. Having the longer legs he finally makes it in front of Daryl, enough to block the man with his body again and ease them both to a stop. One back-step at a time. But from the very second Daryl stills, he looks like he wants nothing more than to push by, unafraid to show his defiance, driving Rick to subdue him with his hand like before. With his bulk of beard now gone, he’s counting on Daryl to see his expression of worry more clearly. “Why’re you bein’ like this?”

“Why?” Daryl does another one of his sharp snorts that has Rick lowering his head as he watches the man throw his chin to the side, motioning to the street they’re standing on. He doesn’t expect an actual answer so soon, just another kiss-off, but it looks like Daryl’s ready to give him one. “‘Cause I can’t stand this fuckin’ place!”

“Daryl, we’ve only been here two days—”

“And it’s a bust.”

“We don’t know that.” At least not for sure, and even though Rick knows exactly how Daryl feels, he wants to have the evidence to back their suspicion first. Because if there is the slim chance that this place is what it is, that they could have a bright future here, he doesn’t wanna start before the race just yet. “We won’t know until we _try_.”

“I’ve been tryin’ since yesterday, an’ I hate it even more! The looks I get…” Daryl cuts in on himself. He almost starts up his bad habit of pacing again, but he stops after he catches the subtle jump in Rick’s legs, settling for the wag of his arm instead. “The people ‘ere, all they do ‘s stare at me like I’m some good-fer-nothin’ savage who don’ know how’ta use a shower— I don’ belong here!”

“ _Yes_ , you do.” Rick fishes for Daryl’s eyes when they try to glare past him. It’s harder than it looks with how the man’s twisting like he doesn’t know whether to go left or right, but somehow Rick manages. “Look at me. Daryl. Hey.” He takes Daryl by the hand, gripping it so tight he can feel the inherent tremble of whatever fear the man tries to hide day in and day out as he leads it to rest over his chest to connect with his heartbeat, with how calm it is. “I _know_ you do.”

Daryl might not believe him now, but Rick does know. He _knows_ they’re stronger together, stronger as a team, and if this place is gonna weaken that connection or tear them apart from the inside out and make them vulnerable, then he’s determined to do something about it.

Because family always comes first. _Always_.


End file.
